September
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Prompt: Missing Scene. Book: This Lullaby. Dexter and Remy's mother drop her off at the airport. Dexter/Remy.


_September_

A/N: This was part of an English assignment. One of our options for our project was to write a missing scene for the novel that you read. Of course, I immediately jumped on that. No one else did it, but you know what? I don't care. The moral of the story? Fanfiction is completely underrated. Oh, the novel: This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen. If this doesn't seem like my writing, it is because I was instructed to imitate the author's style. Happy reading!

"Come on, honey. Just one more," My mother pleaded.

"You've taken at least fifty. I think you have enough to fill an album," I replied. Mom drooped sadly at my words.

"Oh come on, Remy," Dexter said, his eyes flickering between my mother and I. "Let her have one more."

I huffed. Ever since he'd met my mother, Dexter had been trying to get on her good side, often appeasing her wishes over mine. I smiled and posed, however, though I was tired of the flashes.

"There," she said happily. "All done."

Dexter grinned at me and bent down to my face with a jovial look in his eyes. "Let's see here," he said, using his thumb to examine my eyes. "Pupils seem to be dilating nicely. Not bloodshot. Wait." He backed up and held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I laughed against my will. "Two."

"Ah. So you're perfectly intact."

I said nothing, looking around at the airport. Chris and Jennifer Anne had left an hour ago, and my friends had left half an hour ago, leaving me with Dexter and Mom. The airport wasn't as crowded as usual, making the scene less embarrassing than it normally might have been. There were only a couple of families standing around, all with teary-eyed mothers. I was glad that mine was merely proud.

Dexter kissed me on the cheek and reached into his pocket. He sheepishly pulled out one of the warped disposable cameras from Flash Camera. I gave him a disparaging look. "You two have conspired to blind me."

Mom and Dexter laughed. "Just one, Remy. I promise," Dexter said, giving me his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

I sighed deeply, as if the decision weighed heavy on me. "Alright. But just one." I held out one finger as a elementary school teacher might.

Dexter nodded and handed the camera to my mother. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder, and genuinely smiled, though the reason why he was taking the picture was sad for me. I was leaving Dexter. But he would be coming to me. We'd - no - he'd already decided that after Truth Squad's tour, he would be coming to California for me. He would come to be with me.

My mother smiled at our picturesque pose and held up Dexter's camera, not asking us to smile. I suppose we looked content enough. The flash went off in my eyes, making me blink quickly for several seconds. In our closeness, Deter kissed me lightly on the forehead.

Mom smiled and handed Dexter his camera. After half a minute of looking wistfully at us, she said, "I'll see you at Thanksgiving, honey." She came to me and enveloping me in her embrace.

"Bye, Mom," I said, squeezing her tightly.

"Bye, Remy." She pulled away and placed a hand on my cheek. "Have fun. Don't miss anything because of fear." She looked sideways at Dexter. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Dexter smiled at her. "Will I see you around, Mrs. Starr?"

Mom gave Dexter a look. "Barbara, honey. I've told you, call me Barbara. And yes, I'm sure you will see me."

"I'm glad to hear it, M - Barbara."

She hugged him and turned to leave. As I watched her walk away, Dexter watched me carefully.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

I turned to him and smiled. "She'll be just fine."

Dexter nodded. "Are you sure _you're_ alright?" He circled his arms about my back.

I kissed him, reciprocating by placing my hands on the back of his neck. "I'm perfect."

"That's a matter of opinion."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine."

He grinned. "So you don't need me?"

"Not now," I replied, after a moment's thought. "But I'll need you as soon as your tour's over."

"Will you miss me?" he whispered.

I smiled sadly. "Yes."

"Can I call you?"

"The second I have a phone number. Just call Mom and ask."

"I don't know if I can wait, Remy," he said, with a imitation of worry on his face. "I might spontaneously combust."

I laughed quietly. "This is an extremely romantic moment, and you're ruining it for me."

"Really, though," he said, sobering. "I'll miss you."

"You'll see me soon enough. And you'll be on tour! You'll have enough to do to keep your mind off of me."

He shook his head. "You won't forget me?"

Now, it was my turn to shake my head. I was amused, however. "I don't see how I could."

He kissed me again, and as we pulled away, my words came out unbidden. "I love you."

They weren't surprising in that I hadn't thought about it. I had definitely had these thoughts for weeks now. Ever since Dexter and I had gotten back together, I had wondered if I loved him. I wasn't sure if I should have said something, however, as I was about to leave him for more than a month.

Dexter looked at me intensely. "Really?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Suddenly, he lifted me off my feet and kissed me yet again, gleeful as he could be. He lightly set me back on my feet and said calmly, "I love you too."

"Somehow," I said jokingly. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Yes," he said, feigning pondering. "I guess my enthusiastic response might have tipped you off."

"Yes, that. And you've always been thoroughly predictable."

"Maybe I am. But you love me."

I nodded serenely. "Yes, I do."

Then they called my flight. Dexter kissed me chastely on the forehead. "After the tour."

"Come for me."

"As soon as possible."

I pulled him to me and kissed him fervently, holding him for as long as I could. "Bye Dexter. I love you."

"Bye Remy. I love you too."

I left him silently, waving gently as I walked toward the gate. And as I left the world I had known behind, I was content. I was bringing Dexter, and that was everything I needed.

A/N: The second part of this option (the downside, in my opinion) was to write an explanation of how your scene could've changed the outcome of the novel. I figured I'd include it for you in case you cared. If you don't, skip this and get to the reviewing.

This scene being so close to the end, there are very little changes that could occur with the outcome. However, if this scene had been included, Dexter would have written that he loved her on the back of their photo from the airport that he sent. Instead of merely that he was coming for her, he would have included his newly requited love. Also, this scene showed Remy's fervent desire to see Dexter, and her thoughts at Stanford at the end of the novel might have been more anxious about him coming for her.


End file.
